Times the Treasure
by XxNaruchanxX
Summary: It’s been five years since Naruto returned with Sasuke all battered up from fighting Itachi. Konoha is back to normal until a new threat arises. Neji x Tenten, minor other pairings.


Alrighty then, this is my first story and well I hope you enjoy it. 

Disclaimer: -sigh- …-mutters- I don't own Naruto.

Summary: It's been five years since Naruto returned with Sasuke all battered up from fighting Itachi. Konoha is back to normal until a new threat arises. Neji x Tenten, minor other pairings.

Times the Treasure

Tenten was walking downtown wanting to buy some food to get into her system since she was too lazy to go to the store to buy food to cook at home. She sighed as her stomach growled loudly.

'_Stupid stomach. This is great now I'm going to be late for practice and Neji will beat me to a pulp for being late. I wonder why? Oh yeah something about tardiness being bad for a shinobi. Screw him and his rules I'm hungry.'_

Many people turned around to find the source of the noise and heard that it was coming from Tenten who was looking down at the floor in embarrassment. Tenten sighed again and walked faster until something caught her attention. Drool started to come out of the corners of her mouth as she smelled something delicious coming from her right. She quickly started running to where the smell came from.

Tenten turned a corner and saw the Ichiraku ramen stand. She slowed down and thought if she should go. One would be to go there and be annoyed while eating her ramen by Naruto's constant blabbering about Sakura. That would be hell. She shook her head as scratched that off her list of what to do.

Two would be to go all the way back to the main street and slowly get to the store with the little energy that she had and eat her food on the way to the training grounds. She lowered her head. Nope, all her energy was wasted getting to the Ichiraku stand. She wouldn't even make it to the main street. Alright scratch that off.

Her third choice was to forget the food and just go to the training ground by Kami-sama only knows how, train with Neji and hurry to the store for food during break. Yep she was going crazy. Her stomach made a louder sound and she hugged her stomach. _'Awe, forget get it. I don't care about Naruto. I'll just ignore him while I eat my food quickly. I'll make a run for it and see if Neji doesn't make me train until midnight.' _Tenten shivered at the thought of training until midnight. Sure she was twenty-one, but even she had her limits. With her mind made up she headed towards the ramen stand.

"Hey Tenten what'll it be?" Tenchi, the owner of stand, asked Tenten as she slowly entered the stand. "One miso ramen please." Tenten said weakly. Tenchi nodded and got right on it. Tenten looked to her right then to her left. No Naruto. Tenten smiled and relaxed while waiting for her ramen. It was quiet excluding the sounds of cooking utensils being used. Tenten was finally off to a good start but it ended quickly once she heard footsteps behind her. She prayed that it wouldn't be Naruto.

"Hey old man? I would like to order one of everything please." Tenten knew who that voice belonged to and groaned as she hit her head on the table. Naruto turned around and sat next to Tenten. "Hey Tenten how's it going?" Tenten sighed, "Everything is going great."

Tenchi handed Tenten her miso ramen. "Itadakimasu" Tenten started to eat her ramen as fast as she could. "Whoa someone is sure in a hurry to leave." Naruto watched Tenten trying to eat as fast as she could without choking on it. "I remember one time when Sakura got mad at me for eating my food so fast. She said that I would get sick with all the running we would have to do and that I would throw up." Tenten stopped eating. Naruto smiled. Tenten gulped down the rest of her ramen. _'Damn it, he's right. I'm going to get sick.'_ Tenten put her money on the counter and was about to leave when Naruto told her to stop. Tenten turned around. "Tenten, the reason why I came here was to get food so I wouldn't get hungry. I was informed that my team and your team were going to be on the same mission." Naruto looked at her if she knew. By the look on her face she didn't. "What? When were we informed of this?"

"This morning. By now Sakura would have told the rest of you team the news. We're leaving at four in the day while your team will be behind us tomorrow at the same time as us today." Naruto finished the last of his ramen and put the money on the counter. "Don't worry at least you know now. You wouldn't get yelled at by Neji." Naruto laughed. Tenten looked at him confused.

"Oh come on I bet he's going to be the one who'll be the angriest of your three teammates, right?" Tenten nodded. "I think he like you." With that Naruto left. Tenten thought for a moment. Then it hit her. "WHAT? NARUTO!" Sure she was his only female friend that didn't mean that she was his girlfriend or anything. Did it? She decided not to go after Naruto's hide and went straight to her teams training grounds.

She arrived at the training grounds of course late. Tenten made her way to where she and Neji would train. She saw him meditating under a tree probably thinking about the mission and why she was late. Tenten quietly prepared her stuff for the training and hoped that Neji would go easy on her.

"Tenten."

'_Shit, he sounds angry.'_

"Where the hell were you?" Neji looked at her coldly.

"I was hungry so I went to get something to eat." Neji looked at her disbelieving. "It took you two hours to buy some food?" Tenten wasn't really in the mood to tell him the whole story so she nodded.

"I don't believe you." Tenten sighed for what seemed the thousand times. "No Neji I was making out with Sasuke so hotly that I lost track of time." Tenten said sarcastically. Neji glared at her. "Shessh can't you take a joke?" Neji kept glaring at her and then finally stood up. "We have a mission." Tenten nodded, "I already know Naruto told me while we were eating." Neji raised one of his eyebrows.

"Don't you think that I would run into him if I was at the Ichiraku stand?" Neji let it be. "So he already told you that we're leaving on a mission tomorrow to protect a daimyo while he goes back to his village."

"Now that part he didn't tell me." Tenten said recalling what Naruto said. "What did he tell you?"

"He told me that his team was going ahead today and that tomorrow we would leave at the same time as they leave today which is four. Is that right?" Neji nodded. "He told you everything then. Alright let's train." Tenten looked at him shocked. "What?" Tenten shook her head.

"Well I thought you were going to be so mad that you make us train until midnight." Neji now raised both his eyebrows.

"Who said I wasn't?" Tenten looked at him in horror.

"Oh come on Neji please don't make me." Tenten clapped her two hands together and closed her eyes.

"Tenten," Tenten opened her eyes. "What?"

"Your. A. Jonin."

"So what I have my limits!" Tenten tried to convince him, she didn't feel she was going anywhere. Neji thought for a moment and made his decision.

"Fine we'll just train until ten."

"Gee, thanks." Tenten rolled her eyes.

Neji and Tenten went to their spots and took theirs stances for battle. "Hey Neji I was wondering if I could try to use a new technique that I learned on you?" Neji nodded. Tenten smiled. The reason why she didn't eat was because she was busy researching a technique to improve her Soshoryu but found something even more interesting that she stayed up all night during research on it.

"Byakugan!" Neji was ready for was ready for anything

Tenten took a deep breath and let it out. She bit her thumb, and then she started doing hand signs.

'_It looks like she's going to do a summoning.'_

Tenten put her palm on the floor. "Summoning no Jutsu!" Neji and Tenten waited to see what would come out of the smoke.

What Neji and Tenten saw was something that they didn't expect. Once the white smoke a little red dragon with white spots, and big green eyes. "What the heck?" Tenten stared at the little dragon in the ground. It looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey, how's it going?" Neji and Tenten were speechless.

"Well you um, got the basic idea." Neji looked at the little dragon.

"I, but I, how did this happen!?" Tenten tried to remember if she messed something up. Neji thought for a moment. "Wait I remember one time Naruto complained about how he only was able to summon little toads. Maybe this is happening to you." Tenten nodded remembering Naruto's struggles. "Great there goes my night's worth of research."

"How did you get the scroll that let you summon dragons?" Neji was curios how Tenten was able to get that. "I asked Tsunade-sama late at night and surprisingly she was still in her office even though she was drooling on some reports." Tenten giggled at the memory. "Well, she told me that that was a chance that I could find the dragon tamers home in the outskirts of Konoha where the descendent might let me sign my name on it." Tenten shivered at what she was about to say.

'_Should I even tell him that part I mean it was creepy?'_

"Go on." Neji knew there was more to the story and he wanted to know what.

"Well you see he was about my age and he was really stubborn." Tenten paused and continued. "He said that he would let me sign in the scroll if I went on a date with him. I told him I would go." Neji's eyes grew. "Well I haven't been on a date for a long time since you scared my dates away and besides he's kind of cute." Tenten let out a nervous giggle as Neji started to glare at her. "Did you go already?" Tenten nodded. "At _night_?!" Tenten nodded again. "Come on we didn't kiss or anything." Tenten stared back at the small dragon and sighed. "Well you can leave if you want." The little dragon waved good-bye and puffed away.

"OK let's forget about this and let's get back to sparring with each other." Tenten brought back Neji to reality. Neji restarted his Byakugan and Tenten took out some kunai's and put them around her ten fingers. They were about to hit each when they heard a big fat, "Yosh! How are my youthful friends?!" Neji and Tenten cringed and fell and landed on top of each other. Strangely enough they fell in an awkward position with Neji in between Tentens legs, who was on the ground. When they realized their position they looked away and stood up and saw a smiling Lee looking at them.

"Sorry if I was interrupting something special but Gai-sensei said that we should meet him at the middle of our training grounds." When Tenten was about to walk forward her stomach hurt. Neji sensed that Tenten wasn't following and looking behind him. He saw her going to the bushes. He got a little closer and heard that she was puking. It was then he decided to leave her alone not wanting to see ramen all over the floor.

"Damn it!" Tenten again puked and whipped the puke that was on her lips.

"Its official I hate Mondays."

**I'm finished with this chapter. As you might remember this is my first story so maybe you can go a little easy on me. Well please review! It'll get better since I'm barely introducing stuff right now. ******


End file.
